Star Light, Star Bright
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: Everyone is hanging out at the Burrow for the summer, and one night George heads outside to find Hermione watching the stars. He's been crushing on her for a while, but will he finally admit his feelings to the brunette? Fluffly one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even one of the twins..**

As I stared, transfixed at the girl sitting on the steps, something hard hit me in the stomach.

"Oomph!"

"Hey, Georgie! You going to pay attention, or do I have to do this all by myself?" yelled Fred, who had just hit one of our homemade bludgers straight at my chest, knocking the air out of me and almost knocking me off my broom. I glared at my twin and got back into position. It was me and Fred against Ron and Harry. I was Keeper.

Our game resumed, and as Harry bore down on me, I was determined to impress. He threw the Quaffle – hard, but I swerved and caught it.

"Fred!" I yelled and passed it to Fred, who caught it and scored. I couldn't help feeling triumphant as I glanced over and saw her smiling.

"And that's game!" yelled Fred happily as he flew over and patted me on the back. Ron looked like he was about to protest when Ginny came out and announced that dinner was ready.

As we landed and walked inside, setting our brooms down as we went, I couldn't help but steal glances at the curly-haired brunette walking next to me.

"That was a good game. But are you sure you're okay? That hit you took looked like it hurt," Hermione asked as she noticed me staring. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Probably making my face as red as my hair.

"I'm fine. Nothing food and a good laugh can't cure," I joked.

"Yeah. He's taken a lot worse. Ain't that right, George?" added Fred.

"Right."

"If you say so," conceded Hermione as she sat down at the table. I took the spot next to her, hoping to seem casual. Fred gave me a look that told me he knew the way I acted was anything but "casual," but I ignored him.

Dinner was hectic as usual, especially with Hermione and Harry at the table, but it gave me an excuse to look at her without giving myself away. She was beautiful, she really was. Not to mention smart, funny, and sweet. Her brown hair shone brightly, her lips were bright pink and full, and her eyes a beautiful brown.

_But she'll never like me. I'm Ron's older brother. The mischief maker. The troublesome twin. And I've got a match. She could like Fred for all I know. After all, we are identical._

After dinner, everyone went off to do their own thing. Ron and Harry went off to Ron's room to do who-knows-what; mum and dad stayed in the kitchen to finish cleaning; Ginny and Hermione went outside to talk; and Fred and I were about to go up to our room to work on another product we'd been making when I stopped.

"You go on. I'm going to go outside for awhile." Fred gave me a knowing smile.

"Whatever you say," he smirked, but he turned around and walked upstairs.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked outside. The night was mild, with a slight breeze rustling through the trees. It wasn't completely dark, but I could already spot the moon and a few stars twinkling overhead.

Ginny and Hermione stopped mid-conversation when they saw me.

"Hey. Nice night," I commented, mentally kicking myself for not coming up with a more clever statement._ I mean seriously, the weather? Ron could have done better than that._

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, smiling at me. Happiness welled up inside of me at the sight of her. _I guess it could have been worse._

"I'm going to go inside and get some water.." Ginny said, giving me a look before stepping back inside. _Did everyone know?_

"The stars are really pretty tonight. I think I can even see the Big Dipper," Hermione said, looking up into the darkening sky. I looked up, searching the night sky for the constellation resembling a spoon.

"Where?" I asked, hoping I didn't seem like an idiot. Hermione smiled and walked over to me. She stood on her tiptoes so she could see from my level and grabbed my hand so she could point it out. My skin tingled where she touched me and I felt dizzy as I breathed in the scent of her hair.

"See it?" she asked, staring in the direction where my hand was pointing.

"Yeah," I replied, even though I didn't. I wouldn't have been able to if I tried. The combination of her body leaning into mine and the touch of her hand was too much to bear. My mind was reeling and I felt intoxicated by the very sight of her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, still looking out into the night sky.

I looked down at her and whispered, "Yeah, it is."

Hermione looked up and saw me looking at her. Even in the dark I could see her blushing.

"There's no need for flattery," she said, looking down at the ground. I interlaced my fingers with hers and used my other hand to tilt her chin up to face me.

"But it's the truth. You're beautiful," I whispered, leaning in closer. I waited for her to turn her head, protest, anything, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned into me, closing the gap between us.

The moment our lips met, electricity coursed through my veins. I saw fireworks in my minds eye as I laced my fingers through her hair, pulling her head in closer. Her lips tasted beyond anything I imagined. They were sweet, like peppermint.

When she broke her hand away from mine, alarm bells rang out, but she only wound her hands around my neck, pulling me in closer. I placed my now free hand on the small of her back so as to close any space that was between us.

I felt her smile, which caused desire to well up within me. I loved this girl. More than anything. And I would do anything to make her mine.

**A/N: I don't know how good this was, but I did my best to keep them in character. Please let me know what you thought about my fluffiness.**


End file.
